


Ficlet 2

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, Leathermouth, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, would you like a blowjob after such a good show?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little 500+ word pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet 2

**Author's Note:**

> For visual aide: http://cock-zero.tumblr.com/post/24495676943/

Frank grabs Gerard’s hair, kissing him roughly and biting his bottom lip. He pulls it into his mouth, sucking lightly before letting go, hearing Gerard groan. “Suck my dick,” he growls, tugging on Gerard’s hair.

Gerard whimpers softly and nods. His hands fly to Frank’s waist, squeezing his extra flesh. His thumbs rub at Frank’s fleshy hips, tracing over the birds he knows so well, and dip into the waistband of his white pants. He’s teasing Frank, hands moving slow across the front of his stomach, but Frank loves it. 

He loves it when Gerard takes his time, pays close attention to the extra weight he’s been carrying recently. Frank watches Gerard fall to his knees, fingers gliding over the top of his pants. How he pushes his shirt up just enough to expose his tattoos. Frank hisses when Gerard bites at his waist, licking the mark he knows will be there in the morning.

Gerard stares into Frank’s eyes as he unbuttons his pants. He pulls the zipper down with his teeth, nose brushing against Frank’s hard cock.

Frank moans and grips Gerard’s hair again. He’s getting impatient. He tugs Gerard’s hair, hearing him gasp. “Stop fucking teasing me,” he glares, yanking his hair once more. Gerard’s mouth falls open and Frank shoves his pants down, freeing his dick. 

Gerard grabs Frank’s hips, stubby nails scratching at them, and licks the head of his cock. He moans at the salty taste of sweat and pre-cum. Frank yanks his hair again, making him wince and look up at him. The fullness of his stomach blocking his chest from Gerard’s view, but his face was perfectly visible.

A short nod and Gerard took half of Frank’s cock into his mouth. Frank groaned and tightened his grip on Gerard’s hair. He pushed his hips forward and Gerard relaxed his throat, taking in as much as of his dick as possible.

He swallowed when the head was near the back of his throat then pulled off, tongue pressing on the underside and flicking over the slit. Gerard squeezed Frank’s hips, tugging them forward.

Frank bit his lips and thrusted his dick quickly into Gerard’s mouth then back out again when the older moaned. 

Gerard slid his hands up to Frank’s round waist, gripping the flesh between his fingers as Frank fucked his mouth. He swirled his tongue over the crown and squeezed his eyes shut, moaning and sending vibrations through Frank’s cock.

Frank groaned, jerking his hips forward faster and carding his fingers through Gerard’s hair. 

Spit was sliding down Gerard’s chin. He used one hand to open his jeans and roughly grab his own dick, jacking himself in time with Frank’s thrusts. His mouth felt raw and used, his throat tightening around the head of Frank’s cock. Gerard moaned, his teeth scraping Frank’s dick, when he came on the cement floor.

Frank hissed and pulled Gerard’s hair again, coming down the back of his throat. He felt Gerard swallow and pull away, licking Frank’s cock clean. 

He was panting when Frank finally pulled him to his feet. His knees were aching from the floor and his bangs were sticking to his forehead. Frank pushed them back, making some of the strands stick up, and tugged Gerard into a soft kiss. “Good show tonight,” Gerard smiled, fixing his pants back.

Frank buttoned his pants back, smirking at the older, “Yeah, but the show I just watched was better.”


End file.
